1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system; in particular, the invention relates to a retaining apparatus for a peripheral device such as a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, maintenance and upgrading of electrical equipment, especially rack mounted equipment, has been extremely difficult because of existing mounting mechanism. In many applications, including computer systems, accessibility is often limited. The computer system is relatively heavy and cumbersome, and its mounting arrangements are relatively stationary and bulky. When it is necessary to access a peripheral device mounted in the computer system, it has been necessary to perform considerable disassembly.
Peripheral devices are typically mounted in a chassis of the computer system with four fasteners, such as screws. However, such methods are very cumbersome. To alleviate these mounting problems, in many component or peripheral mounting arrangements, peripheral devices such as hard drives are mounted on removable sliding carriers. Such carriers are arranged to support, for example, a hard drive sliding along rails mounted to a peripheral unit mounting cabinet or shelving structure.
However, such carriers, in many cases, are relatively unstable and have therefore been vulnerable to damage from shock vibration. In addition, adding the carrier and rails renders this method more costly.
Thus, there is a need for a new design that mounts the peripheral device without the use of fasteners or carriers.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned computer system, the invention provides a retaining apparatus for a peripheral device without the use of fasteners.
Accordingly, the invention provides a computer system. The computer system comprises a chassis, at least one retaining member and at least one peripheral device. The chassis is provided with at least one locking member. The retaining member, having at least one protrusion and at least one retention tab, is disposed on the chassis so that the protrusion detachably engages with the locking member. The peripheral device, having at least one mounting hole, is detachably disposed inside the chassis so that the retention tab is inserted into the mounting hole when the protrusion engages with the locking member.
Furthermore, the retaining member is provided with a body portion and two locking portions. The body portion is flexible enough that the retention tab separates from the mounting hole when the protrusion separates from the locking member.
Furthermore, the protrusion is formed on the locking portion. The locking member is provided with an opening for engagement with the corresponding protrusion when the locking portion abuts the locking member.
Furthermore, the chassis is provided with a plurality of spring tabs. The chassis is provided with at least one support.
Furthermore, the chassis is provided with at least one through hole. The retaining member passes through the through hole in a manner such that the body portion locates inside the chassis and the locking portions locate outside the chassis.
In a preferred embodiment, the chassis is provided with at least one through hole corresponding to the retention tab. The retention tab passes through the corresponding through hole to engage with the corresponding mounting hole.
In a preferred embodiment, an apparatus for retaining a device with a plurality of mounting holes is provided, and it comprises a chassis and a plurality of retaining members. The chassis is provided with a plurality of locking members. The retaining members, having at least one protrusion and at least one retention tab, are disposed on the chassis so that the protrusion detachably engages with the locking member and the retention tabs insert into the mounting holes when the device is disposed inside the chassis.